weekyles_the_guardians_of_elementsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Crawford
Ian Crawford is one of The Gurdians Of Elements or W.I.Z.A.R.D. as they call themselves and is the Gurdian of Water and is Irma Lair's boyfriend. Appearance He has blonde hair with a red shirt with blue sleeves with a water symbole on it with blue pants and black shoes. Personality He is always funny and comical but when the gurdian situations happen he can get serious. Powers, Skills and Abilities He is the Gurdian of Water, later after the battle with the Dark Gurdians, he gained the Ice elemant. First Element *Aquatic Adaptation: He can adapt to underwater enviorments. *Aquatic Empathy: He can sense the emotions of Aquatic Animals. *Aquatic Life Manipulation: He can communicate and command with sea animals. *Aquatic Respiration: He is able to breath Air and Water. *Beneficial Rain Generation: He can use rain to heal his friends. *Bubble Attacks: He is able to release bubbles to attack his enemies. *Bubble Beam Emission: He can release a beam of bubbles. *Bubble Bomb Generation: He can create bubble bombs. *Bubble Breath: He can release bubbles from his mouth. *Bubble Encapsulation: He can imprinson people with his bubbles. *Bubble Generation: He can create bubble/form. *Bubble Manipulation: He can control bubbles. *Dehydration: He can remove water from people. *Drowning: He can drown his opponets. *Esoteric Water Manipulation: He can control mystical water. *Flood Creation: He can create floods. *Healing Water: He can heal his friends with water. *Hydro-Telekinesis: He can fuse telekinesis with water. *Hydrokinetic Blade Construction: He can create weapons made of water. *Hydrokinetic Claws: He can create claws made of water. *Hydrokinetic Cloning: He can create clones made of water. *Hydrokinetic Combat: He can use water to fight. *Hydrokinetic Constructs: He can create objects out of pure water. *Hydrokinetic Creature Creation: He can create creatures out of water. *Hydrokinetic Flight: He can fly with water. *Hydrokinetic Intangibility: He can become water to prevent getting hurt. *Hydrokinetic Invisibility: He can turn invisible with water. *Hydrokinetic Regeneration: He can regenrate with water. *Hydrokinetic Shapeshifting: He can shapeshift with water. *Hydrokinetic Surfing: He can surf without using a board. *Hydrokinetic Whip Generation: He can create whips made of water. *Hydroportation: He can teleport with water. *Lake/River Manipulation: He can control a lake or river. *Ocean Communication: He can communicate with water. *Ocean Manipulation: He can control the ocean. *Psychic Water Manipulation: He can control water with pure psychic energy. *Rain Generation: He can create rain. *Rain Manipulation: He can control rain. *Speed Swimming: He can swim with inceadble speed. *Tidal Wave Generation: He can create tidal waves. *Underwater Combat: He can fight underwater. *Water Absorption: He can absorb water. *Water Attacks: He can attack people with water. *Water Aura: He can surroned himself in water. *Water Ball Projection: He can create balls made of water. *Water Beam Emission: He can create a beam of water. *Water Blast: He can blast his opponuts with water. *Water Body Creation: He can create bodies made of water. *Water Bomb Generation: He can create bombs and explosives made of water. *Water Bow Construction: He can create bows and arrows made of water. *Water Breath: He can breath water from his mouth. *Water Cutting: He can cut objects with water. *Water Empowerment: He can become strong whenver he is near water. *Water Exoskeleton: He can create an armour made of water. *Water Immunity: He can become immune to other water attacks. *Water Imprisonment: He can imprison people with water. *Water Infusion: He can infuse weapons with water. *Water Magic: He can use magic through water. *Water Manipulation: He can control water. *Water Mimicry: He can turn his body into water. *Water Portal Creation: He can create portals using water. *Water Purification: He can purify the polluted water. *Water Separation: He can sperate water from land to walk easier. *Water Shield Construction: He can create shields made of water. *Water Spike Projection: He can create spikes made from water. *Water Vortex Creation: He can create a spiral of water. *Water Walking: He can walk on water. *Water Wall Generation: He can create walls made of water. *Whirlpool Generation: He can create whirlpools. *Hydromancy: He can gain insight from water. *Persuasion: He can gain control of a person's mind with his voice. *Zenith: He can be more powerful then he ever was. Second Element *Arctic Adaptation: He can survive cold enviorments. *Avalanche Creation: He can create avalanches. *Blizzard Creation: He can create snow storms. *Cold Empowerment: He can gain more power from the cold. *Cold Immunity: He can get immune from the cold. *Cold Manipulation: He can control the cold. *Cold Weather Manipulation: He can control cold weather. *Cryo Bomb Generation: He can create ice bombs. *Cryo-Phasing: He can phase through objects and frezees them. *Cryokinetic Blade Construction: He can create blades made of ice. *Cryokinetic Claws: He can create claws made of ice. *Cryokinetic Cloning: He can create clones using ice. *Cryokinetic Combat: He can ice to fight. *Cryokinetic Constructs: He can create items made of ice. *Cryokinetic Creature Creation: He can create creatures made of ice. *Cryokinetic Flight: He can fly using ice. *Cryokinetic Invisibility: He can become invisible when near ice. *Cryoportation: He can teleport through ice. *Cryovolcano Manipulation: He can control the ice volcanos. *Empathic Ice Manipulation: He can use ice through emotions. *Freeze Vision: He can use his eyes to freeze his enemies. *Freezing: He can freeze his enemies. *Freezing Kiss: He can freeze his enemies through a kiss. *Freezing Slash: He can slash with freeze. *Ice Absorption: He can absorb ice. *Ice Attacks: He can attack using ice. *Ice Aura: He can surroned himself with ice. *Ice Ball Projection: He can create balls made of ice energy. *Ice Blast: He can blast ice through his hands. *Ice Bow Construction: He can create bows and arrows made of ice. *Ice Breath: He can breath ice from his mouth. *Ice Bullet Projection: He can fire bullets of ice. *Ice Cutting: He can cut items with ice. *Ice Exoskeleton: He can create an amour made of ice. *Ice Generation: He can release ice. *Ice Healing: He can heal himself with ice. *Ice Imprisonment: He can imprion people with ice. *Ice Infusion: He can fuse items with ice. *Ice Magic: He can use magic through ice. *Ice Manipulation: He can control ice. *Ice Mimicry: He can turn his body into ice. *Ice Shield Construction: He can create shields made of ice. *Ice Storm Creation: He can create ice storms. *Ice Wall Generation: He can create walls made of ice. *Ice Wave Emission: He can shoot ice from his hands. *Psychic Ice Manipulation: He can control ice through psychic. *Snow Generation: He can create snow. *Snow Manipulation: He can control snow. *Snow Shield Construction: He can create shields made of snow. *Winter Magic: He can use magic through winter. *Winter Manipulation: He can control the winter such as Snow and Ice. Weapons None. Family *Carla Crawford (Mother) *David Crawford (Father) *Ben Crawford (Older brother) Voice Actor Bryne Offutt. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Gurdians Category:Magic Category:Humans Category:Psychic Category:Supernatural Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Boyfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies